


Lie Back And Think Of England.

by looseleaftea



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looseleaftea/pseuds/looseleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CWT40無料配布：<br/>00Q00的躺下想想英格蘭無料小卡&小報。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Back And Think Of England.

**Author's Note:**

> 插圖跟實體無料版面請戳：  
> http://kamihikouki.weebly.com/lie-back-and-think-of-england.html

 

_“—-Do one more thing for me.”_

_“…..What do you have in Mind?”_

 

 

 

 

　　又來了，James Bond那個予取予求，徹頭徹尾的混帳。他以為Q Branch是什麼？聖誕老人的巧克力工廠？Q在心裡把對方從頭到腳咒罵了一番。在美術館把槍跟無線電交到他手上的時候的那句Not for Christmas跟嘲笑他臉上青春痘的一切他還在記恨，當然。

　　至於Skyfall那次姑且不提，那是MI6，大英帝國軍情六處的危機，（雖然Q的爪牙們最近偷偷把內部網站的機構全名改成Matchmaking Institute, Section 6，在他的半默許下。）Q才不會承認自己剛成為Q Branch的頭頭，對於超乎常規的做法也躍躍欲試，還有藏在這一切底下隱約的想要讓上個世紀的老古董們對現代科技刮目相看的認同渴望。

 

　　說不高興是騙人的，007信任他。

　　這是他第一次與大英帝國最傑出，同時也是最難搞的特務合作，被信任的感覺讓他渾身戰慄。

 

　　之後開啟了他們往後無邊無際的鬥嘴（Q Branch的小爪牙們稱之為調情）、令人沉痛的那些再也沒有回來過的裝備，駁回的無數種荒謬武器需求。

　　即使並不是完全的駁回，他只在個人休閒時間開發傘槍跟那些邪惡的鋼筆什麼的，Q堅持。但他還是不能否認看到Bond用袖扣炸掉三個敵人時，他也有種無法言喻的成就感。

 

　　不過他換掉了早該被淘汰的古董車，小小的勝利，Q安慰自己，他喝了一口伯爵茶，忿忿地放下茶杯，Bond的聲音還在腦中迴響著。

 

　　「再為我做一件事。」

 

　　講得好像昨晚做得還不夠多一樣——嗯哼、他說的是裝備，那些被世界各地存在或不存在的爬蟲類吃掉的可憐裝備，當然是裝備，Q板起嚴肅的臉，無視自己臉上逐漸升高的溫度試圖把思路導回正常的方向。

 

　　「你想要什麼？」

 

　　「消失。」

 

　　Q慶幸他手上沒拿著他的杯子。他心情好時有求必應，但不是這次，絕對不是，至少Bond不該從他的眼皮底下消失，只要他一天還坐在Quartermaster的椅子上他就不準。

 

　　要他閉上眼睛想想英格蘭？不，怎麼可能，該為了女王躺下身子張開雙腿的的從來就是大英帝國的特務007，而他，Quartermaster，是大英帝國的眼睛，也是007的軍需官，他會好好看著一切發生。無線電訊號像是一條線將他與特務聯繫在一起，他對電腦說話，程式代碼會為他照看著遠方的一切，讓他呼風喚雨，他會看從頭看到最後，決定該扣或者不扣扳機。

 

　　無論如何世界有多麼錯綜複雜，他都會找到他的特務，007是MI6的財產，而James Bond是他的戀人。

 

　　他又喝了一口伯爵茶，溫熱的茶香讓他冷靜下來。他看著螢幕上小小的紅色光點閃爍，那是昨天晚上他在Bond的鞋子裡植入的追蹤器，又確認了一次一切細節無誤，他的特務還在戰場上，他會與他一起渡過長夜與砲火，做他能做的，等待他無能為力的。

 

　　然後，等James回來，是時候跟他好好算清總帳了，噢他說過了，絕對是那些該死的道具，不然你以為是什麼呢？

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 上次印不夠這次抓了兩天的量殊不知遇上颱風發不完，這輩子能不能抓好一次印量啊大叔真心疲憊。（崩潰  
> 總之謝謝拿走無料的各位，大家11月記得去看大英帝國婚姻介紹所的頭號特務與軍需官談戀愛哦（天佑老太太（欸


End file.
